The next generation
by shannaz
Summary: Killian and Emma didn't want to let their kids grow up in a town full of danger so they moved out of Storybrooke and lived a peaceful life. fifteen years later a old friend knocks on their door, telling them the Saviour is needed for something even he couldn't understand.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a girl and a boy. Their story was unusual, but like all stories, it was one of a kind. Their journey may have been long and there always were some difficulties, but in the end, it all came together. They happily married after a few years of being happy together and they wouldn't have it any other way.

But this isn't their story, this isn't the story of Killian Jones and Emma Swan. No. This is the story of Lucy and Juan Jones. A twin born out of True Love.

Juan and Lucy grew up without knowing their parents back ground. Emma and Killian decided that is was best for them if they grew up without all the fairy tale nonsense. Without having a villain lurking around every corner. Of course, Lucy and Juan got curious, but Emma and Killian didn't give much.

The day of their 15th birthday a unexpected guest knocked on their door.

And that's where the story starts.

"Hello there dearie. A happy birthday, but can is speak to Emma Swan?" the man said when Lucy opened the door. He looked pretty old and had a walking cane. He gave her a warm smile, but something cold was lingering in his eyes. Lucy blinked a few times and took a step back.

"Eh… Thanks, I think…" Lucy said a bit hesitated. She turned around and called, " **Mom! There is someone at the door for you!** "

Emma walk over to the door and was a bit shocked when she saw no other than Mr. Gold stand before her. Lucy thankfully already went upstairs.

"Gold? What are you doing here?" Emma asked him wary.

"Good morning Miss. Swan. I've come here because there is something going on in Storybrooke," He said.

Emma had to laugh. "There is always something going on in Storybrooke. That's why we left, we wanted our kids to have a normal future."

"As funny as it might seem, we need the Savior."

"Sorry Gold, Maybe you should try Regina." Emma slammed the door close right in Golds face, leaving him speechless.

"Who was that?" asked Killian when she reentered the living room.

"Gold," Killian raised his eyebrows in surprise. "he said there was something wrong in Storybrooke."

"And what did you say? Where is he now?" asks Killian a little worried.

Emma crossed her arms and huffed. "I think he's still at the door. I told him to ask Regina."

Killian nodded and stood up from the couch. "Alright," he said and kissed Emma on the cheek when he walked past her. "I have to finish something for work."

Emma nodded and Killian walked up the stairs to his office. He didn't trust this. What if what was going on was something really serious? Emma had gotten used to living like this, without the responsibilities of being the Savior, so it didn't really surprise him how she reacted. But still, she couldn't escape who she was, so he decided to call Mr. Gold.

"I see one of you still have some common sense."

Killian growled softly. "Just tell me what wrong."

"There is some kind of weird magic in the town. I've never seen it before…" Killian was taken aback by this. If even Gold doesn't know what it was… "Do I have your attention?"

"No need. We'll be on our way," Killian said and hung up. He walked out of his office. "Everyone pack your bags, we're going on a trip!"

Juan pocked his head out of his room and looked confused at his father. "Where are we going? Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine. It's… a birthday trip," said Killian and grinned at his son.

* * *

Hey guys! my friend helped me edit this chapter! i hope you'll enjoy it!

Please follow her on her name is cynthiamonica, and i really love here! :*

Love you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Juan, what are you going to take with you? Do you think it's warm there?" Lucy asked her brother while packing.

"I don't know… I'm just taking a few hoodies and some of my favorite jeans," Juan answers.

"Me too, and no underwear?" Lucy joked.

"ha-ha, very funny…" Juan said sarcastically and threw his pillow at her head. She ducked and threw a stuffed animal at him.

"Juan! Lucy! Are you two ready to go?" Killian called from downstairs.

"Yes Dad!" they both yelled back. After zipping their bags they rushed downstairs where their mother was waiting for them in the hallway.

"Put your bags in the car, we'll leave in a few minutes," Emma said, sounding less pleased by the sudden change of things.

"Can we wait in the car?" Juan asked.

"Sure, Dad and I will be there any minute."

Juan and Lucy walked to the car and placed their bags in the back. They both got into the car and buckled up.

"Where do you think we're going?" Juan asked. Juan was always the asking one, always curious. Although Lucy could be pretty annoying too when she really wanted to know something.

"I don't know," Lucy shrugged. "Do you think they're finally going to take us to New York?"

"I hope so, but you know our parents. They don-" Juan didn't finish his sentence because the door opened and both Killian and Emma got into the car. Killian started the engine and drove them onto the street. They didn't talk for a while, mostly because their mother didn't seem to be in the best mood.

After a while Juan dared to speak up, his curiosity taking the best of him, "Hey Mom, where are we going?"

"Ask Dad, he is driving," Emma answered slightly annoyed by the situation.

"Okay, Dad where are we going?" Juan asked his father.

Killian smiled and raised an eyebrow at Emma, "It's a surprise."

Juan sighed. "Can't you give us a hind or something?"

"It's where your mother and I lived before moving here."

Lucy groaned. "You never told us where you two lived before here."

"Well, that's all you get," Killian smirked. Emma crossed her arms and huffed.

"I'm hungry," Lucy said after a while.

"Me too," Juan said.

"There is a little town not far from here," Emma informed them. "We'll make a quick stop there and get something to eat."

Fifteen minutes later they enter the small town and park the car before a restaurant. The restaurant was pretty empty so they could sit down anywhere they wanted. A waiter walked over to them and handed them the menu.

"What do you two want?" Killian asked them, looking at all the things they could order.

"Uhm… I don't know," Lucy said and bit her lip. "I guess I'll just take the grilled cheese."

Juan thought for a moment before answering, "I'll take the tuna sandwich."

"I still don't get why you like tuna so much," Lucy said with a disgusted face. "It's disgusting."

Killian chuckled. "And what about you, Swan?" Emma didn't answer nor did she look up from the menu. Killian sighed and placed his hand over hers. "Emma, you know you can't keep running from all your problems, right?"

Emma let out a defeated sigh. "I know, but I just wish that Lucy and Juan could grow up in a normal life."

"We had fifteen years of a normal and peaceful life, don't you at least miss the adventure a little bit?"

Emma smiled. "Maybe a bit."

Killian kissed her cheek just as the waiter walked over to them to take their order. After finishing their meal they hit the road again. They drove in a more comfortable silence now that Emma's mood had improved. Killian was the first one to break the silence.

"Only 30 more minutes."

"Finally," Juan said with a sigh. All the driving had made him tired and he needed to stretch his legs.

"Hey Mom," Lucy said. Emma turned around in her seat to look at her daughter. "Who was that man at the door this morning?"

Emma looked at Killian who nodded at her. "The man at the door was Mr. Gold. You may know him better as Rumpelstiltskin."

"Or the Crocodile," Killian mumbled.

Lucy and Juan laughed. "You really think we're going to believe that that man was a fairytale character?"

Emma laughed a bit with them. "I know it sounds crazy but it's true. I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and your father here is the one and only Captain Hook."

"Is this another story to keep us from the truth?" said Lucy and crossed her arms. Even Juan didn't believe it, he believed everything.

"Yeah, I'm tired of you two lying to us," Juan said.

"It's true," Killian said. "You two are an actual prince and princess."

Lucy huffed. "Yeah, sure."

"Fine, don't believe us," Killian said. "I guess we just have to show you then."

"If it was true, how could they all have ended up here?" asked Juan curious.

"That's a long story," Emma said with a smile. "Let's start at the beginning. Once Upon A Time…"

Not long after Emma finished the story they spotted the Storybrooke sign and the orange line.

"Here we are," Emma said quietly, more to herself than anyone else.

"Storybrooke," Killian said and smiled at her. "Welcome back home."

* * *

Hey guys! I hope you'll still enjoy it! please leave a comment and add it to you're favorites :)  
And I really wanne thank my friend **cynthiamonica** for helping whit this chapter!

Love you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome to Storybrooke!" Killian said as they crossed the town line.

Emma sighed. "Well, at least I can see my parents again."

Juan and Lucy smiled and said, "Are we going to meet our grandparents?"

Emma turned in her seat and smiled back at them, "Yes, you are. But only if you want to." Maybe they'll start to believe if they see that her parents are the same age as she is. Emma turns in her seat again and frowns. She hasn't seen her parent in fifteen years, would they be angry that she didn't contact them? Or upset? They probably hate her for leaving in the first place.

Killian noticed Emma's frown out of the corner of his eye. "What's bothering you, Swan?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, It's just… My parents…"

"Are we going to them now?" Juan asked, looking out the window at all the houses and ships they pass by.

"Yes we are," Killian said, smiling encouraging at Emma and gave her a small nod. Emma looked out the window, the town hasn't changed much since the last time they were here. She noticed a few new shops and some of the children who were now teenagers walk passed them.

"Emma, love, are you coming?" Killian said gently as he turned off the engine of the car and opened his door.

Emma sighed but opened her own door and got out of the car, Lucy and Juan did the same. They entered the building, Juan following Killian while Lucy came to walk beside her.

"Is everything okay, Mom?" Lucy asked.

Emma smiled at her daughter. "I'm fine, it just had been a while since I've seen them."

They stopped before the door of the loft. Killian knocked and not two seconds later Mary Margaret opened the door, looking surprised for a second them she saw who it was. The surprise quickly turned into a bright smile and she pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Emma, we've missed you so much," Mary Margaret said, hugging her daughter tighter before pulling away and looking passed her. "It's good to see you too, Killian."

"Pleasure is all mine," Killian smiled before being pulled into a unexpected hug.

"This are Juan and Lucy," Emma said and gestured towards the two teenagers when her mother pulled back from the hug.

"You're are our grandmother?" Juan asked, raising his eyebrow. "Why aren't you… old?"

"Juan!" Emma scolded.

Mary Margaret laughed. "It's okay, I get the confusion. Come inside and I'll tell you."

"Sure," Juan said.

"Who's at the-" David trailed off when he saw his daughter standing at the door. "Emma," he said and walked over to her, hugging her tightly just like her mother did. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Dad," Emma said, relaxing in the embrace of her father, she had missed his warm bear hugs. He pulled back from the hug and looked at Killian.

"It's been a long time," he said and clapped Killian on his shoulder.

"Indeed it had, mate."

Lucy cleared her throat, trying to get attention. "Can we maybe see more of the town?" Lucy always liked side seeing more than sitting inside and talking.

David nodded, "Of course, we can go to Granny's?"

"Wow, is that still open?" Emma asked, faking a shocked expression.

"What is 'Granny's'?" Juan asked. Mary Margaret and David closed the door behind them and followed them down the stairs.

"It's a diner," Killian explained. "You can eat there."

Juan huffed and Lucy laughed. "I know what a diner is."

As they were walking to Granny's Emma looked around her, lots of memories rushing through her mind. She smiled softly when good memories flashed before her, walking Henry to school, kissing Killian outside of Granny's. Why did they leave again? Because it's not safe, because it's not a good place for children to grow up, that's why.

"Is this it?" Lucy asked as they stood before Granny's.

"Aye darling, the best place in Storybrooke," Killian said, gesturing for her to go inside. They walked inside and sat down in one of the booth's, the one they always sat in before Emma and Killian left with the twin.

"Miss Swan," an all too familiar voice said from behind her.

 **Hey everyone! sorry that it took so long, i'm very buzy with school... And i asked my friend Cynthiamonica if she wanned to check but it took long, very long. I hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **-xxx-**

 **Please check her account to! She has a lot of cool Once story's! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Emma Swan"

Emma looked behind her, she couldn't look with here serious face, so she smiled and said: "Regina! How are you?".

"Hello miss Swan, that's a long time ago." Regina answered smiling.

They gave each other a hug.

"How is that, mom?" asked Juan when he is watching his mom hugging someone he didn't know.

"This" Emma was pointing to Regina. "Is Regina and the evil queen"

"But if she is the evil queen, why are you hugging? Because that's weird" He couldn't understand it, it all doesn't make sense.

 **(Emma's thoughts) this is going to be harder than I think, now I have to tell them everything. That's going to be the longest fairytale ever!**

"Okee lets begin by the beginning." Started Killian, his face looked like it's going to take the whole night, it looked very funny.

"Once upon a time, there was a princess, her name was Snow white.' Mary Margarete had to blush. "she was the daughter of a powerful king and a lovely queen. Once her mother got sick and died. The king was looking for a new queen. Snow and her father were looking for a new queen, but Cora, The mother of Regina, Cora scared the horse with her magic so that it ran away in a gallop with Snow still on its back, holding on to it with her dear life while trying to maintain balance. Then she started screaming: 'Please someone help me!' Regina heard it and help her. As thank for saving his daughter he wanted her to be his queen. Of course Cora thought that was a good idea, but Regina was in love with someone else. She told snow about it and that she didn't want to marry her father and snow promised to not tell someone, but she couldn't keep the secret. So Cora killed the one Regina loved. Regina was so mad at Snow that she wanted to kill her. That's the moment that she became the Evil Queen." Told David. He took a sip.

"Sorry Regina… I'm still feeling guilty" said Mary Margaret and she looked like she had killed someone.

"It's okee, now I have Robin" Said Regina smiling.

"Can I get another drink?" Asked Lucy. "Sure, you can order anything you want, except when there is alcohol in there" Answered Killian giggling.

 **(Lucy's thoughts) How is that behind the bar?! He is so hot! If I'm going to ask it mom, she'll say I like him… that always happens…**

"Hello, can I help you?" The boy asked. "Eh… yea, can I have a coke?"

"Yes of course, you're new here?"

"Eh… Yea a kind of, where on a sort of holiday." she said, stuttering.

"Ow, awesome! So I'll see you again?" He asked, he had to laugh when he saw Lucy was looking at him like he was saying weird things.

"O, eh… sorry, yes of course" She answered and walked back.

 **(Lucy's thoughts) WOW! He is like super cute and he wants to see me again! This town is amazing!**

"So, can I go farther with the story?" Asked David. "Yes, sure"

"On Mary Margaret's and mine wedding day, every one was invited, except the evil queen, of course. But she appeared at once, on that day she cursed the day we would get our first kid, Emma." He said with a deep sigh. "Wait where is the book, there are all the stories in. Maybe you guys can read that."

"That's a good idea, but I don't like reading… So, no I'm not going to read it" said Juan stubborn.

"Maybe I'll read it for you, if you'll ask it as sweet as you can" said Lucy whit an 'evil' laugh.

"Sweetest Lucy I know, will you read that book for me? Please?" asked Juan as sweet as possible.

Lucy had to laugh "okay then, I'll read it for you."

"Okay kids, let's go to bed, tomorrow will see the whole town and we'll go and see mr. Gold" Said Emma.

"Where're we going to sleep? Do we have a house or something like that?" Asked Lucy. "Yea, something like that." Answered Killian and winked to Emma. She knew instantly what he meant.

"Bye see you guys tomorrow!"

Lucy had one last look at the boy behind the bar and left Granny's.

* * *

Hey peolpe! Do you guy's still like it? My friend didn't checked it this time, so I hope it's good though. :D  
And what doe you think of the guy behind the bar? How do you think he is?

See ya' next time!

Bye -xxx-


	5. Chapter 5

**(Lucy's thought) How is he? From which fairytale is he? Maybe Peter Pan! Or…**

"Hey! Lucy, what are you thinking about?" Juan giggled "Are you thinking about that boy?!"

Lucy blushed, "No, of course not!" she answered. They're sitting, in there temporary badroom.

"Time to go to bed! Mates you're ready?" asked Killian while he was knocking on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yea, sure." Juan said when he got in his bed. "Lucy can you get me a glass of water?"

She looked at him indignantly, "Hell no! Get it you're self".

"Lucy be nice to your brother." He said tired. "Dad maybe you should go to bed to…"

"Yea, maybe you're right… Good night kids" Killian said and walked away, Lucy lay under the blanket and said "I am always right" she chuckled and she fall asleep.

 **The next morning**

Juan woke up, Lucy was still a sleep, why can't I sleep that long? He asked himself. He went down and got a bowl with corn flakes and turned on the television. He zapped a bit, but there was nothing fun to watch, so he decided to watch some Netflix. Luckily there is WIFI here, he thought. Let's watch some episodes of game of thrones. After one episode Killian came down the stairs, he never could sleep long he told.

"Hey mate, how long are you down here?" Killian asked.

"one episode" he answered dryly.

Killian didn't get it at first, but after a while he did.

He laughed "What are you watching?"

"Game of thrones, wane watch?" Juan asked.

"Yea, sure, Son" Killian said, he know Juan doesn't like it when he says that.

"Dad! Kidding me?!"

"Ssst, not that loud, you're mom and Lucy are still sleeping, I think"

After he said that they watched in silence. When they were at the half of the episode, Emma and Lucy scared them and they screamed like girls. Emma and Lucy had to laugh. Because… What man does scream like a girl?! Seriously.

Lucy said giggling: "You had to see you're faces! OMG that was so funny!"

"ha-ha funny though" Juan said (can you imagen the sarcasm J).

"I'll be very careful if I was you! Where going to get you two" Killian said with a 'Evil' laugh.

After they all have had breakfast, they went to the town and meet up with Marie Margaret and David in Granny's. When they all where there Marie Margaret said:

"Emma we have a 'little' surprise for you"

"Okee, where is it?" she asked smiling.

"No, not where is 'it', where are they." David said giggling.

The door of granny's opened and guess how where standing there?!

"Henry! Violet! I missed you so much!" Said Emma with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry, mom. How are you?" henry asked while he was hugging his mom.

Lucy choked her drink and said almost screaming: "Wait what?! Mom? You're her son?"

"Yes and you're brother" He answered smiling.

Emma blushed: "Sorry kids… I wanted to tell you, but…"

"But what?!" Lucy screamed for real.

"Hey, don't talk to your mom like that" Killian interfered in their situation.

"But hey, I'm very nice. But okee let's start over" Said he as he walked to the door and drew Violet whit him. They walked, again, through the door and Henry said: "Hey, I'm Henry! This is my wife" He looked at Violet "Violet and you are?"

Everyone had to laugh, even Lucy. And she stand up and shook his hand. "Hey, I'm Lucy, daughter of Emma and Killian Swan. And apparently you are my big, big brother." Than Juan shook Henry the hand. "Hai, my name is Juan and I'm as well the son of Emma and Killian and apparently your little brother." He said whit the biggest smile of the world.

"But mom, how many kids do you have? Ten?" asked Lucy a little sarcastic and a little worried.

"No, I have 3 kids and that are you." Said Emma a little laughing.

"Hello kids, you are?" asked an old lady. "I am Granny, the owner from this bar."

"Hello Granny, I am Juan and that's my little sister Lucy" said Juan smiling and shake Granny her hand.

Indignantly said Lucy: "I'm not you're little sister! I'm 5 minutes older"

"hihi, you kids are so cute" Granny said smiling. "O and Neal you can have a break."

 **(Lucy's thoughts) So his name is Neal! So cute!**

* * *

Hey everyone! So now you know how the boy behind the bar is! I'm very exited! I really hope you guys enjoy it to, please leave a comment maybe with some ideas!

-xxx- love you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

"Can I go outside?" Asked Lucy looking to the door where Neal just went through.

Emma follows her gaze. "Yes, sure. Where going to get another drink."

Lucy ran to the door, "thanks mom. I'll be right back." And then she was gone.

"Hey… I'm Lucy" said Lucy and she blushed.

"Hey, I'm Neal. Do you live here? I've never… I've seen you once" Neal said and smiled.

"No I don't live here, my mom is Emma, we went here for some kid of a birthday vacation. Who well, that's what my father said."

Neal laughed. "You're funny, you know" Lucy had to blush "I like funny girls" Said Neal and he winked.

Now she felt like a tomato, her face was so red!

"I think I have to go inside again... I'll see you again right?" Neal asked Lucy.

"Yes I hope so" Said Lucy and smiled.

Then Neal walked away.

Lucy decided to send her mom a message, that she already went home. She didn't wanted to see him right now, yea of course she wanted to see him, but not when her mom or dad is around. They would probably make fun of it.

Lucy went home, she didn't wait for an answer.

When Lucy got home she putted the television on and watched some 'Big Bang Theory'. After a while someone knocked on the door, Lucy walked to the door and thought that her parents and Juan would stand in frond of the door, but than she saw Neal.

"Eh... Hey, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked with a smile on her face.

"Hey, I thought maybe we could do something together?" He asked and turned a little red.

Lucy had to blush to, "Do you mean right now?" She asked.

Neal smiled, "Yes, if you want to"

"Okee, let me get my jacket. And write a note for my parents." Lucy said "Where are we going by the way?"

"I don't know, maybe get some ice-cream?"

By the word 'ice-cream' Lucy got a big smile on her face. "O yes! I love ice-cream!".

Neal laughed. "Okee, let's go!"

When they finally arrived at the ice-cream shop, Neal said to Lucy that she could sit at a table and that he payed her ice-cream, Lucy nodded and smiled. When see was waiting for Neal, she got a message from Juan.

Juan: Hey sis! I see you have a date with mister Neal? But there is one thing I found out, maybe you should hear it... I'll tell you tonight okee? Greets you're sweetest brother.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"O hey! I didn't hear you coming" said Lucy smiling. "My brother texted me, but that doesn't mater"

Neal smiled and gave her a cup of ice-cream, chocolate ice "Is this you're flavor?"

"Definitely!" Lucy said a probably a little to loud and everyone looked at her, so Neal and Lucy had to laugh.

They eat there ice with out saying a word, that was kind a awkward. When they were bot done eating there ice-cream Neal asked: "Hey shall I bring you home?"

"Yes sure" Lucy said and smiled.

The way home was quiet, they didn't really know what to say. It was around 30 minutes before 6 o' clock. So Lucy was still on time for diner. When the arrived at the door, Neal came very close.

Lucy's thoughts, OMG! Is he going to kiss me?!

But he whispered in her ear "I'll see you next time, bae"

Lucy didn't got the chance to said any thing because he was gone. Like he disappeared, a magic thing... But that couldn't be it right?

* * *

Hey! What do you think of Neal? O, I think i didn't tell but Neal is 17 years old i think, so he isn't a dirty old man if you thought he would be :D

I hope you'll enjoy it!

-xxx- Me!


	7. Notification

Hey everyone! I just wanted to say that i'm very happy that you all are reading my book and that you're commenting! That gives me a lot of motivation! My book is 1,600 times bin read! That's amazing!

Thank guys!

-xxx- Me!


	8. Chapter 7

"Hey mate! How was you're 'date' with Neal?" Killian asked. Emma gave him a punch against his arm. "Ssst, don't ask that." But she kind a wanted to know it either.

Lucy giggled, "It was fine" And she walked to her room, letting her parents behind.

"Hey Juan, what did you wanted to tell me?" Lucy asked a little curious.

"Yes, Neal isn't how you think he is..."

Lucy sighed, "Juan, you're just jealous! He is super sweet and nice."

"Than don't believe me but I've warned you!" Juan said whit a weird look on his face. But Lucy ignored it. She doesn't believe him, what would be so weird about him? I don't get it... Lucy wanted to ask Juan something but she was to late, he walked away. But she heard feet steps.

"Hey what are you thinking of?" Emma asked.

"O hey mom, I... I wasn't thinking of something... I'm just tired" Lucy said, but she lied and her mom knows that to.

"Lucy, sweet heart, I know you're lying. What's wrong?" Asked Emma worried.

"It's nothing mom... I'm going to sleep."

"Okee, honey. But remember you can always tell me everything." Emma said smiling and she walked to the door, but turned around and said: "Good night and I love you."

"love you to mom, good night" Lucy smiled and got changed.

The next morning Lucy woke up, she looked on her alarm. It's just 5 o' clock... Urg... lets try to sleep again.

"Hey! Lucy? Wake up"

Lucy opened her eyes, but closed them again when she looked in the light.

"come on Lucy, wake up! Were going somewhere today"

Now Lucy recognized the voice, it was Juan.

"Please leave me alone! Go away Juan"

"Juan? I'm not Juan" Lucy heard someone laughing. She looked up... How is that?!

"Lucy wake up!"

Lucy opened her eyes, Juan! She gives him a hug.

"What the hack! Lucy why are you hugging me?!"

Lucy blushed "I'm sorry, I just had a scary dream..."

Juan smiled "It's okay, but come where going somewhere today, so you have to get dressed."

"Okee, I'll see you down stairs"

Lucy looked in the closet, she picked her favorite white dress whit her white all-stars. She putted up a little mascara and jumped down the stairs.

"Hey, you look great!" Killian said when Lucy got an the table.

"Thanks dad" Lucy smiled.

"Yes, sis, why so fancy?" Juan said with a grin on his face.

Lucy sighed "Just because I can, okay?!"

When they all had eaten there breakfast Juan asked: "So mom, dad, what are we going to do?"

"Where going to look around the city, maybe we can find some 'strange' magic" Emma answered and looked at Killian "Nothing special"

Killian, Emma and there kids meet up with Regina and Robin (Hood), so they maybe could find the thing or person how is make the weird kind a magic. They walked around the whole town, but didn't found anything weird, not weird enough. After a while they were at Granny's, to get something to drink. Lucy looked at the bar, but didn't see Neal. Weird, she though. Maybe he as a day off?

"Hey! Do you want something to drink?" That voice is familiar. Lucy turned around, Neal!

"Hey, can I talk to you, for a second?" Lucy asked smiling.

"Yes sure." They walked to the bar. "So? You wanted to ask something?"

"Yea, yesterday, you just disappeared? Like some kind a magic..." Lucy's head got red, form shame.

"No, i don't do magic, no worries" He, Neal, smiled. "So do you still want something to drink?"

Lucy giggled, "Sure, I want some coke please".

"Okee, I'll bring it to your table"

Lucy smiled and walked away. Back to the table were here mom, dad and brother were waiting.

"Hey were are Regina and Robin?" She asked, Lucy thought they are very nice.

"They left, they have kids to, they can't let them all day alone, right?"

Lucy was is shock, not in a wrong way! "Do they? That's so sweet!"

"Hello, sorry for bothering, but here I have some drinks" Neal said a little hesitating.

Killian smiled. "Hello, thank you" He waited a moment "Are you Neal?"

Lucy got red and thought, OMG! Dad! Why did he asked that?!

Neal smiled "Yes I am Neal, indeed."

"Okay, so how was your date yesterday?" Killian asked, but he got a punch form Emma.

"DAD! Why do you want to know!"

"Lucy, honey, I was just kidding, it's just that my little girl is going out" He looked worried. "I'm just worried, I don't want you to pick the wrong guy."

"it's okay, Lucy, I don't mind." Neal smiled.

"Okee, but mom, dad I'm going home." Lucy said.

"You're sure? We wanted to eat her some dinner" Emma said, a little worried. "But it's okay, if you'll change you're mind we'll be here" And she smiled

Lucy nodded "okee, bye mom and dad."

Lucy walked to the door, but turned around. "Bye, Neal"

* * *

Hey Guys! How are you?

Do you still like it?

If you have some ideas for the book? Please tell them, maybe i'll use them. (I'll put you're name under the chapter)

What do you think of Neal?

-xxx- Me!


	9. Notification 2

Hey people! I really want to thank you all for reading my story! it almost has been read 3000 times! And i'm so sorry that it always takes so long for a new chapter, I'm just not very inspired, so maybe you guys can give me some ideas in the comments :).

I hope you'll have some awesome ideas.

-xxx- Me


	10. sorry!

OMG! im so sorry for not uploading that long!

I'm buzy writing a nother chapter, but i have no inspiration so it's really difficult.

maybe you, guys have ideas? please comment!

i love you guys for still reading my story!

xoxo me!

p.s.: follow me on instagram! - like_my_favorites


	11. I graduated

Hii guys!

I wanted to tell guys that **I graduated**!  
I congratulate everyone who has graduated to.

sorry that I didn't uploaded a chapter for so long... I hope I have a little bit more inspiration.

xoxo Me!


End file.
